


Illogical Hats

by DealingDearie



Category: Star Trek
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-29
Updated: 2013-11-29
Packaged: 2018-01-02 22:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1062632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DealingDearie/pseuds/DealingDearie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock isn't too enthusiastic about Christmas, and Nyota tries her hand at cheering him up-and Kirk never fails to be amused by his friend's confusion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Illogical Hats

"I fail to see how this is necessary, and it's neither practical nor comfortable," Spock murmured coldly beneath his red and white Santa hat, the rounded, white ball at the top folded so that it nearly touched his forehead, his eyes simmering with an annoyance that only Nyota could detect.

"That's not the point, Spock," Kirk muttered absently, helping Nyota hang the garland on the joint between the wall and the ceiling, his height alone only adequate at the top rung of the step ladder.

Spock had never been interested in the custom of decoration, or Christmas, for that matter, and he had opted, just like every other year, to stay in a corner and sulk and murmur constant reminders about how the holiday was illogical and irrelevant.

And right now, Kirk was getting real tired of it, swiveling around on his ladder to glare at his friend, who returned the stare with equal levels of iciness, albeit subconsciously so.

"The _point_ is that Christmas is all about merriness and fun and joy, and you're acting like you're not having a good time," he murmured to the Commander, and the black haired Vulcan blinked impassively, tilting his head.

"Precisely-it's because I am not."

Beside him, the Lieutenant laughed warmly, stepping down from her height to press the soles of her bare feet upon the carpeted floor, spanning the small space between them and Spock before anyone else could move. She reached up and pushed aside the scarlet material of his hat, brushing away the irritating ball of white from his face, the soft skin of her knuckles sliding down until they were resting against his pale cheek, the dark lines of his lashes brushing against the skin beneath his eyes, his dark irises trailing her every movement as she smiled up at him.

"I know it's in there somewhere-maybe you should _show_ that you're happy, too."

Stretching forward on her tip toes, she planted a kiss to his forehead, smiling against his skin, her warm palm laid flat against the back of his neck.

Abruptly, she pulled away, taking Spock's hat with her as she put it on her own head, throwing him a silly grin before turning her attention back to hanging the decorations, leaving his heart pounding in his chest.

"After all, it's the holiday spirit, right?"

Spock could barely concentrate on her words, for the ghost of her touch lingered on his skin, hot and burning and all too soft, long after she'd left his presence, and Kirk snickered as the Vulcan's cheeks began to warm, the tell-tale hue of ivy blooming just beneath his skin.

**Author's Note:**

> Please R&R! Feedback of any kind is always appreciated! ;)
> 
> All rights go to their respective owners.


End file.
